MiyukiChan in NekoLand
by Kyuun
Summary: Miyuki unsuspectantly takes home an abandoned cat but what kind of strange world could involve this cute adorable little devil? Catgirl, Smutt rated M for a reason people!


**MIYUKICHAN In Neko-LAND**

**

* * *

**

_Rain! I'm getting my hair wet! If my hair frizzes boy won't like me and I won't ever get married!_ A really annoyed Miyuki thinks as she ran to the closest shelter, which was an overpass. She let out an annoyed sigh as she started to ring out here school uniform. _Stupid rain! My shirts see though now…_ Miyuki thinks with a sad sigh. She continued to ring her skirt out as she heard a jingling sound and a small vibrating sound. She looked down at her feet to see a small black cat rubbing against her shoe. "Aw! What a cute little thing! Koneko-chan you're so cute!" Miyuki squeals picking the little black cat up to her face. The cat just purrs louder putting its paw on Miyuki's nose. "What a pretty little girl you are… Yes, yes you are! Such a pretty little Koneko-chan!" Miyuki says in a childish voice rubbing her nose against the cat's little pink nose. She then pulled the little cat tightly to her chest before she stared at the little bell around the cat's neck. "I wonder if you belong to someone. Why would they leave such a tiny little baby out side?" Miyuki wonders aloud as she noticed the rain letting up._ Now's my chance! Koneko-chan can come home with me, because I don't want her to get hurt. _She thinks with a smile on her face as she smiles at the cat. "Koneko-chan you're going to come home with me! My name's Miyuki!" Miyuki says smiling brightly as she started to run off to her house, since she did not have to work that day. When she got home, her parents were not home so Miyuki grabbed a can of tuna and a can-opener. She carried them and the cat up stares with a happy look on her face. When she got to her room, she set the cat one of her floor pillows and opened the can of tuna. "There you go! Eat up, I'm going to take a shower and warm up. You're lucky you didn't get as wet as I did." Miyuki says gleefully setting the can of tuna in front of the little cat that mewed happily licking the juice from the can. So cute! Miyuki thought before she walked out of the room shutting the door so the cat wouldn't get out and she walked to the bathroom with a warm change of clothing. She took her soaked uniform off and hung it up on hangers to let it dry before she started to fill up the bathtub with nice hot water. She didn't even notice the door open up and someone enter the room. Miyuki just continued filling the tub checking the water occasionally to make sure it was the right temperature.

"Miyuki-sama…" A small voice whispers and Miyuki jumps looking around frantically but saw no one causing her to sigh in relief.

_I thought I heard a voice say my name… I must be paranoid because of all the worlds I fell into before._ Miyuki thinks with a slight laugh as she leaned over the tub to turn off the water and that's when she felt arms wrap around her neck and breasts press against her back. She froze when she felt someone's hot breath against her neck and someone's hips press against her backside.

"Nnnm… Miyuki-sama." The person says softly in an almost pleasured sounding voice. Miyuki was terrified as she turned her head to see a shockingly beautiful cat woman. Her shoulder length black hair was hanging messily in her face and her deep brown eyes were alluringly staring back at Miyuki's shocked blue ones.

"Wh-Who are y-y-you?" Miyuki stutters feeling her face turn a bright red color feeling the girls breasts press tighter against her back. The woman tilted her head to the side before smiling in a charming way.

"Miyuki-sama… teasing me." She says laying her head on Miyuki's shoulder. "I Miyuki-sama's koneko." She says making a purring sound squeezing Miyuki lovingly

"K-Koneko-chan? You're the cat I brought home!" Miyuki says in shock as she stares at the cuddling woman._ Oh no… I've fallen into another strange world haven't I! No not again… _Miyuki cries in her head with nervous look at Koneko, who was currently nuzzling her shoulder blades.

"Yes, Miyuki-sama." Koneko says with loving eyes as she moves foreword with her body brushing against Miyuki's. Miyuki shudders knowing that only her towel kept the two from keeping her bare skin from being touched.

"Ah… um… Koneko-chan, could you possibly let go of me? This isn't right." Miyuki says with embarrassment on her face and Koneko frowns.

"Don't want to… I want to thank Miyuki-sama for saving me." Koneko says letting her hands to run over Miyuki's shoulders to her breasts. Miyuki tensed up with a shocked embarrassed look on her face as koneko opened the towel up to cup her breasts. Koneko let out a soft moan like mewing sound as she felt Miyuki's nipples harden in her hand. "I want to make you happy like you made me happy. I want to… nn… Miyuki-sama." She whispers into Miyuki's ear causing her to shiver and clutch the edge of the tub. She tried thinking of a way out of it but all she could think of was the hands on her breasts and the hips against her own.

_Miyuki think! You have to find a way to get away from this girl… Of course, she does look innocent… and cute… HOWEVER, she's touching you in a way only your husband should be allowed! Ah… but it does feel nice, I like things that feel nice._ Miyuki thinks arguing with herself as Koneko lightly runs her fingers against Miyuki's chest causing the girl underneath her to start to lose control of her mind. _I-I've got to focus… I don't want this, right!_ Miyuki thinks grabbing Koneko's hand and throwing her backwards off her body. Miyuki pulled the towel tightly around her body once again and turned to look atthe cat woman and she realized that this woman was a young girl like her self, with no clothing and a large belled collar around her neck. Koneko had crawled back slightly farther from Miyuki and wrapped her arms around her breasts as if to hide from Miyuki with tears on the edge of the girl's innocent looking eyes. She looked at Miyuki dejectedly; Miyuki instantly felt a stab of guilt in her chest as she looked away from the poor girl that had assaulted her. "Koneko-chan, don't cry please. I just don't want to be repaid that way." Miyuki says softly looking back at the cat girl taking in her proportions with slightly jealous eyes, which the innocent looking Koneko took for something else that was not so innocent.

"I-I-I understand, Miyuki-sama but why is Miyuki-sama staring at me like that then? D-D-Does Miyuki-sama wants to-to w-watch me play with myself?" Koneko says with slightly red cheeks and Miyuki gapes at her with wide eyes but before she could object Koneko moved her arms and exposed her breasts looking down with an embarrassed look as she began to rub them with her hands. Miyuki was stunned, she couldn't speak, she could look away, all she could do was sit there and stare at the pretty cat girl before her.

_What am I doing? Look away! Look away! Gah… Why am I still looking? Ah… I feel really dizzy and hot all of a sudden._ Miyuki thinks continuing to stare at the cat girl that started to play with her own nipples, shivering from the feeling. _She… She looks gorgeous._ Miyuki thinks slowly losing her self as she watched the girl run her fingers down her stomach shuddering at the touch leaning her head to the side as she looked at Miyuki with shy but curious but lust full eyes.

"Miyuki-sama… ha-how do you like it? …Slow or quick? …I do what ever you want me to." She whispers in a slow panting voice and Miyuki tensed her body up slightly. She was unsure of what she should say but her body spoke for her.

"Which...ever…" She was shocked by her own voice because it was filled with a pleasured voice as Koneko nodded with a small blush on her face as she ran her fingers back up to her chest and ran her finger over the bottom of her breasts with a shy look on her face. Her stare was enough for Miyuki to shake unnoticeably and Koneko smiled gently as her folded legs were stretched out to give Miyuki a better view of her chest and she let out a soft gasp as her nail lightly grazed over her sensitive nipples.

"Ha…mmm… Miyuki-sama." Koneko cries softly causing Miyuki to shudder at the pleasured tone to her voice. Miyuki watched her spread her to expose her body completely to the embarrassed but turned on Miyuki. Koneko let out a small whimper as she leaned against the wall with her hips angled slightly with her legs pushing her hips up. It looked too inviting to Miyuki and she was tempted to crawl over just to see what Koneko would do but she still couldn't move her body and she was starting to feel a hot wet feeling forming between her legs. She watched as Koneko slowly ran her fingers down her chest and then back up before moving down to her stomach and making circles along her abdomen. Miyuki watched her shudder as she continued slowly moving down toward the region Miyuki was now eagerly staring at her feeling her body filled with anticipation for what was to come. When Koneko got to where Miyuki was watching with her hand her eyes flashed with desiring eyes. "Miyuki-sama… do you want to play?" She whispers in a husky voice licking her lips slightly and Miyuki felt the need in her body grow more and more with just the stare of the girl in front of her but she didn't dare open her mouth afraid of what would come out. Koneko gave her a sexy smile before she slid her fingers down into the wet crevice causing her to shudder as she ran her finger over her entrance wetting her finger before sliding it up to rub the pink nub that had Miyuki licking her own lips with a reddened cheeks. She listened to Koneko purr and moan quietly at the touches of her own hand as she slipped the finger of her other hand deep into her entrance. This had Miyuki moaning inwardly as she watched in complete sexual frustration. When she could no longer take it she practically crawled on top of the girl who still was working herself. She looked at Miyuki with partly lidded eyes before she kissed Miyuki's lips. "Miyuki-sama…" She whispered as she parted their lips and Miyuki almost moan from the sound of her voice.

"Please…" Miyuki whispers running her fingers across Koneko's cheek. "Please touch me, too." Miyuki whispers in a pleading way to the black haired cat girl and Koneko looked at her slightly surprised before she removed her fingers from herself.

"Promise not to abandon me afterwards…" Koneko whispers running her wet fingers along Miyuki's trembling thighs.

"I promise! Koneko-chan… I don't think I could handle leaving you after this." Miyuki whispers with pleading words and Koneko pulls her fingers away from Miyuki's thighs causing her to let out a soft whine of disappointment.

"I won't disappoint you, Miyuki-sama." She whispers pulling Miyuki's towel away from her body causing Miyuki to shudder at the feeling of the fabric leaving her body. "I want to make Miyuki-sama happy." She whispers sliding her fingers over Miyuki's back before she ran her fingers along Miyuki's butt causing her to shiver and lean foreword. "Miyuki-sama…" She whispers running her fingers down Miyuki's legs pulling them closer so their bodies where touching. Koneko lifted her hips up and rubbed them against Miyuki's feeling how wet she had become. Miyuki felt the pressure against her hips and she let out a soft moan feeling her body quiver over the feeling and Koneko smiled before kissing Miyuki's breasts that were shoved in her face by Miyuki's arching to obtain more of the pleasurable feeling.

"Koneko-chan, p-please…" Miyuki whimpered feeling Koneko's hand slide up the inside of her thigh as she took in one of Miyuki's nipples into her mouth, rubbing her rough cat like tongue against the sensitive skin. Miyuki let out a soft cry of pleasure feeling this, pressing her arms against the wall to keep herself steady. Koneko switched breasts before letting on of her finger run down along the curve of Miyuki's butt before running it gently across the lip of Miyuki's private parts. "Hmmm… hah… Ko…neko…chan… not fair!" Miyuki whines trying to press down onto her fingers that her running back up but Koneko kept her at bay by nipping at her nipple and got a whimper of a protest. She felt fingers running across her right hip before it ran back down and rubbed lightly between her legs. Miyuki could feel how wet she was becoming and she let out another whimper to tell Koneko that she wanted to continue. Koneko only smiled against Miyuki's breast, rolling her tongue across the nipple but she did comply to Miyuki's request. She slowly slipped her fingers into the lip and ran her finger over Miyuki's entrance causing her to arch slightly before the finger slid up to her clitoris and lightly ran across it causing Miyuki to wither with the waves of pleasure it gave her. "Ah… Again." She whispered burying her face into the other girls hair. Koneko simply complied rubbing it again with a little more force watching the other girl tremble in her arms from the pleasure. She continued to rub her finger against Miyuki's clit, while she snaked her other arm around Miyuki's leg sliding her fingers slowly into Miyuki's vaginal entrance. The first finger Miyuki didn't notice too much but when the second one was added she tensed up and took a shaken breath in.

"More?" Koneko says in a low voice and Miyuki whimpered before nodding but Koneko didn't continue.

"hmm… M-More! Please more…" Miyuki whimpers trying to move her hips down but found she couldn't move because of the way Koneko was holding her. Koneko let out a squeak of amusement before she slowly and almost painfully continued to rub Miyuki and move her fingers against the walls of Miyuki's cavity. Miyuki was whimpers and moaning in the pleasurable pain that was being given to her and she thought she would scream any second from how slow Koneko was going. Soon Koneko added her third finger and Miyuki let out a small cry of pain but it was soon consumed in pleasure because Koneko had picked up the pace of rubbing Miyuki's clit. She couldn't take it anymore the waves of pleasure and the noises that were coming from her own mouth made her walls tighten painfully around Koneko's fingers and even more pleasure shot through Miyuki as she hit her climax but Koneko didn't stop rubbing or working her fingers in the extremely tight area and Miyuki started to feel more intense pleasure build up inside her. "Ah… Koneko-chan… This is…" Miyuki mutter filling the pleasure hit her and she let out a loud moan as Koneko worked her fingers fasted and rubbed harder causing Miyuki's second orgasm to come quicker than Miyuki could of even imagined. She realized her hips were working with Koneko's fingers and she through her head back and continued to moan throatily as she climaxed a second time and collapsed onto Koneko. The next thing she heard was her bath water running and she opened her eyes and saw she was sitting in front of her tub watching the water fill up. _It… It was a dream?!_ Miyuki thought in shock completely ignoring the fact that the door had begun to open.

* * *

**Never Ending!!!**

**LOL!!!!!X3**


End file.
